


Thedas Edition : Hagonites and Beyond

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avvar, Crack, Death is Duncan but I feel bad, Grey Wardens, Hag, MCiT, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sex Positive, Spoilers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: The magic portal door brought them to Thedas, and they stayed for Millicent to become the MCIT magnet through the millenniums.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Everyone
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssumFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssumFlowers/gifts).



> All of these can be read alone. In fact other than the very first one, none of them lead into each other. Millicent Avoids a War sets up how they got here but you are prepared to buckle in and put your disbelief on hold, it shouldn't be an issue.
> 
> For Flowers: Because you like them the most.

“Mother said not to talk to you.” Millicent looked up to see the old bats latest daughter staring at her from the trees. Millicent had told Flemmy that she had warded against the precious offspring entering her part of the wilds. Millicent had also lied. 

“Well if mother said not to…” Millicent rolled her eyes. She’d long since given up trying to hide behind polite platitudes with the numerous daughters. If they sought out Millicent’s company it was because they had as much respect as Millicent did for their mother.

“What are you doing?” the small female was leaning forward, not getting close enough to be caught just yet.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Millicent was intrigued to see if she got it right. Millicent was currently playing with the latest samples from the wardens. Remus was off playing tour guide with the latest reject from a different dimension, and Neville was in the greenhouse.

“It looks like you are eating rotten flesh, are you a ghoul?” 

“And what is a ghoul?” Millicent was now marginally entertained, the chit had some sense to keep out of range.

“Mother said that you would catch me and eat me.” The girl was now hanging off a branch, swinging like a monkey.

“She wasn’t wrong.” Millicent might lie to Flemmy when she felt like it, but some things she was happy to be honest and open about. There was a reason after all why Flemmy had warned all the daughters not to stray into Millicent’s territory. 

“Did you really eat the others?” Now that was a harder question to answer. Millicent hadn’t eaten all of them, and Flemmy was as much of a menace to the children as Millicent. The difference was that Millicent didn’t pretend otherwise.

“I still see a couple of them when I go off on my grand tours.” There, that was a noncommittal answer. 

“What is a grand tour?” Millicent was starting to see why the old bat might not have such an issue with farming her own children. 

“Where I go and remind certain people that I’m still here. I get given lots of gifts from all the people that suddenly remember they like me. Always best to just turn up, keeps them on their toes.” Millicent purred at that. Tevinter needed reminding every now and again, normally once a century as the regime tumbled ever forward.

“Mother says you are like an old god.” Millicent had to hand it to the girl, she wasn’t giving up.

“That’s nice.” 

“You don’t look old.” Millicent didn’t feel old either, she felt the same as she always did. 

“Are you bored?” It felt like the girl was bored, and Millicent was sort of busy. Only sort of because she hadn’t promised anything to the wardens, but she did enjoy a challenge. Remus got funny when she did her experimenting around the rejects, said they were too fragile. 

“Are you an old god?” 

“I can hear your mother calling for you.” The girl looked suspiciously at Millicent, it had been worth a try. 

“I can’t hear her, she’s busy with some men.” Fucking old bat, they had a deal, Millicent would ward against the daughters stumbling into her territory and the old bat would send any interlopers to Millicent to play with. It was the only deal they had. 

“You have to the count of ten to leave my sight.” Millicent used her best no-nonsense tone. The same one she used with Neville when he tried to talk about how good Potter was at stuff. It hadn’t worked, though the girl had fled when Millicent had stood up. Flemmy had at least instilled some sense into the child, maybe next time or the time after she’d be in range to be caught.

“I heard you have something of mine…” Millicent greeted the old bag who was busy ensnaring the latest lot of metal clad men. 

“These are my guests, they are not for you.” There was no love lost between the two women. Millicent had been in the wilds first, before even Flemmy’s parasite, and she was not about to be intimidated.

“They are mine and you know it, or are you breaking the terms of our deal?” They stared at each other as the three men wavered on the brink of coherence.

“How did you know?” Flemmeth blinked first, she always did. Millicent cheated, she had a glamour on to make it look like she didn’t need to blink. It proved very useful around the old bat who had eyes drier than sand.

“Heard it from a monkey.” Close enough to the truth.

“You keep those wardens out of my territory and I will give you the men.” Millicent bared her teeth at the parasite ridden bat.

“You are here only because I don’t want this bit of swamp. The wardens go where they want because they can. You stole from me, don’t make me steal from you.” There was a slight rustling behind Millicent, and the old bat shifted.

“You play with things you do not know.” Millicent had to hand it to the bat, she was persistent.

“Yes yes, I upset the natural order. Yet I’m not the one carrying around a relic of an age passed long ago am I… Now hand over the pretties, or I’ll take your latest.” Millicent crooked a finger at the rustling bush and the small child peered out.

“The Dread Wolf wakens, you’ll change your tune.” 

“I already have a wolf thank you very much.” Fucking old bat, always with the dire warnings.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cassidy thought she’d like to see the Temple of something or other, but said there was a dragon in there. I didn’t have the heart to tell her it’s dead, so I said we’d have to come get you.” Remus had reappeared, with an American trailing behind looking less starstruck than she had the first time they’d met.

“Neville’s outback, someone left the door open again and now there’s a family of spiders trying to live in greenhouse seven.” 

“Oh Duncan’s coming to see you with the latest batch, said he had a surprise for you. They were coming the long way though, trouble in Denerim again.” Remus winked at her, Cassidy finally getting close enough to hear what they were talking about.

“Y’all are cute,” Cassidy was as welcome as the old bat was but Remus and Neville liked her and all the other rejects.

“Cassidy, what a surprise to see you returned.” It was fifty-fifty that they would return to the wilds. 

“Wells times a creeping to the blight, Remy said here’d be the safest place.” Remus had the grace to wince at that. Of course he would, because he was the sentimental type. All it took was one, “Oh you poor wolf, you were a hero to us all” and he would ignore the fact that Millicent hated uninvited guests.

Millicent was almost relieved when Cassidy claimed she needed to sleep after such a torturous journey. 

“Well, she did spend a fortune in Val Royeaux. Seemed to really enjoy plaid, seems to think it was like wearing Hufflepuff colours. She’s a Hufflepuff according to Pottermore.” Millicent sniffed. They had only had one supposed Slytherin reject turn up, and if she was a Slytherin Millicent would eat Neville's shoe.

“How was Duncan?” Millicent had liked many wardens over the years. They had stamina and liked to get dirty in the best ways. Duncan was a prime warden when it boiled down to the nitty-gritty, and had been from being recruited. 

“Good, looking a bit older as they always do. Close to his time, I would guess.” Shame. 

“Learn anything new?” Remus had some guile about him and used the journeys to garner as much from the dimension rejects as possible. They all sang the different variations of the same tune. They’d ended up with books of information about what was supposed to happen. 

“Cassidy really likes elves and rogues. She romanced the assassin as a city elf. Apparently, she romanced the Tevinter runaway as a rogue, and then the Dread Wolf as an elven rogue. She also wrote a lot of fan fiction about it. She’s given me a copy, apparently she had it printed out just in case she ever ended up in this situation.” Millicent couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Please tell me that’s a prank on your part?” 

“No, she genuinely did. She even has a necklace with his symbol on. Apparently he’s her soul mate and in exchange for all the information she knows she wants us to hook her up.” 

“She didn’t even know who I was! How can she have any information of any merit?” Millicent chose to focus on the important part.

“Well as a Hufflepuff she works hard and is very loyal. So knows every bit of lore out there.” Remus said straight-faced.

“And yet when we were introduced she looked blankly at me.” Millicent was still annoyed by the fact a Gryffindor had written the history of Voldemort. Out of all of the dimension rejects that ended up in her wilds, only the Slytherin had known anything more than she’d beaten Granger in a duel. But they knew all about the wolf’s tragic back story, or how Neville was called a squib.

“Let’s not, I’ve only just got back.” Remus gave her the “I’m going to distract you with sex” look. Millicent wasn’t buying it, because the metal men had been pretty good at co-ordination and had lasted a lot longer than originally thought.

“So other than Cassidy has an elf issue, anything else useful?” 

“She was obsessed as all the others were at looting everything. No body went unmolested. Even down to the undergarments. I think they have an issue.” This was where Millicent and Remus had differing views. Millicent had a respect for the way they acknowledged the dead didn’t need their belongings any more. Millicent just would approve more if they were the ones who did most of the looting. 

“Think there’s anything left to get?” There was only ever one outcome from a reject coming through. They were stripped of information, memory wiped and put into a new life somewhere. It was part of the reason why Millicent liked to remind certain people she still existed. 

“Short of actually reading the romance of Cassidy and Solas? No. She didn’t shut up the entire time, and I heard most of the stories at least twice. Blight, big shakeup in the Chantry, Invasion, sky splitting, gods rising.” Millicent shrugged.

“Have you asked what she would like to do long term?” They’d got it pretty well down pat now. The rejects would be asked if they had any secret desires, to be a warden - they would be handed over memory wiped to Duncan or whoever. They wanted to be a fighter, well they spread those around, a rota of nations. Not that most of them had any skill when it came to fighting.

“She wants to marry the Dread Wolf.” Millicent let out a sigh as Remus grinned.

“Chantry then?” Millicent offered.

“As a bride of the Maker?” Remus looked dubious.

“Farm in the middle of nowhere again?” Millicent tried again, it was getting a bit stale, they’d sent the last three I just want to marry Solas to farms in the middle of nowhere. Remus had suggested sending one to an Alienage, but it wasn’t fair on the elves.

“Send her off to join the Avvar? They owe you a sacrifice again.” Remus sometimes was inspired. More often in the bedchamber than in conversation, but this time he’d come up with a cracker.

“Worshipping spirits, the Solas chap was supposed to be a spirit according to the rejects. It works for me. You doing it or am I escorting when I head out next?” The look Remus gave her was that it was going to be Millicent who would take Cassidy. It had been worth a try. 

“Oh I bumped into the werewolves again, apparently the old elf’s gone missing again. It’s at the point where I think I’m watched as I leave the Wilds because he is never there when I go to cure the wolves.” Remus looked irked. His own transformations were easier with the potions, but when the first older reject had told him about a cure he’d made it his mission to help them.

Duncan appeared with a large group of eager looking recruits who still had the innocence of having not met a broodmother yet.

“Wardens, meet the real Witch of the Wilds.” Millicent adored Duncan for that. “Millicent, meet our latest batch fresh for your pleasure.” 

“Remus said you had a present for me, and here I see you have brought me many…” Millicent purred, Duncan, bowing deeply before her, with the recruits looking less sure by the second.

“A few you may recognise, you’ve had the pleasure of their relatives.” There was a subtle nod to a strawberry blonde lad, who looked the spit of a very old friend.

“You do bring the best things. Oh there’s more armour for you to take if you have need of it. None of it’s damaged of course. Still haven’t cracked the latest batch of samples, though there is something different about them.” Millicent switched to professional for a moment.

“They are from a lost part of the roads. There’s a talking one out there too, who started leaving offerings in places.” Duncan waved for the recruits to relax, as Millicent pulled him into the cabin. 

“A talking one? Hmm, I thought we dealt with all the talking ones when you gave me the ugly talking one?” Who was currently tucked away in the old airing cupboard after Remus had banned her from stuffing anything else in the attic. 

“Fancy a trip?” Duncan knew how to tempt her, she knew there was a manual that the wardens had for dealing with the three of them. She’d helped to edit it a couple of times after Remus had written it with the first batch.

“We have the latest one to get rid of first. Remus won’t take her because he’s bone idle.” Duncan leaned against the door, clearly not believing her.

“Is she for us?” 

“She’s another one who just wants to marry some old man. I don’t understand the appeal personally.” It was true, Millicent didn’t, she was perfectly happy keeping her options open. Why settle down with one entity when you could experiment with lots. Even now she was learning new things about her body and it’s needs.

“Anything new we should know then?” Millicent hadn’t seen the harm in sharing with the wardens the knowledge about things like the Architect and the Conductor. They’d managed to curtail several blights before they’d even really started which made much more sense.

“Well, apparently this one brought her own fiction with her. To give to the old man to make him fall madly in love with her.” Duncan snorted, as Millicent shrugged.

“They all say similar things, and half of it isn’t up to date. Remus has four books with all sort of snippets of lore from various rejects. Until one comes with something useful, like the recipe to cure the blight I don’t know how much more we can get out of them. The last twelve have had nothing of importance to offer.” And had given Millicent headaches. 

“Some of our best wardens started off with you.” A couple of the rejects had gone on to greatness, it was true. There had also been a couple of interesting villains come out of the rejected blood from the alternative world. 

“Well you know we’ll let you know should any more pop through.” They got one every five to twenty years. A couple had even come prepared, with technology full of information that would revolutionise Thedas. These had been quietly hidden away as per the agreement with the different nations set up in the earliest of days.

Millicent’s attic space was full of alternative world tech, carefully confiscated from farmer’s wives and wardens. These rejects were watched carefully but not once had their memory wipes been broken. 

Cassidy had been delighted to meet Duncan and the wardens. It was the problem with the rejects, they wanted to meet people who weren’t born yet, as if it was Millicent’s problem. They seemed to think they would drop into the middle of the story they all seemed to know. 

Cassidy was also much easier to deal with after Millicent had obliviated her. Which had been good for Cassidy’s survival as she was sent off with just Millicent to her new home in the Frostback Basin. The Stone-Bear Hold were due another tribute to Millicent, and it was the easiest way to pay. 

“She talks funny, but she has reasonable spirit.” Millicent had pushed her off onto The Augur, not stopping to listen to him witter on about the news.

“Alright, I’m off to see the Hagonites, check that they haven’t slipped back into any old habits that they need breaking of.” Every century, like Tevinter they needed reminding of the real power behind the hold. Millicent was always happy to reaffirm it for them. If she had more time she’d stay awhile, but Duncan had promised fun in the roads, and the roads were a rollicking good time. 

The Hagonites had been relatively happy to see their living god. 

“Playing nicely?” Millicent had given their Augur a look, who shrugged. It was good enough. “Any problems?” 

“We need fresh blood.” Millicent shrugged. That was their issue, not hers. There were four other Holds in striking distance and more further afield. 

“Oat-Wolf Hold refuses to trade.”

“What did you do this time?” Millicent had no doubts it was the Hagonite Hold who’d upset the other hold. 

“Nothing.”

“Just take them some stupid cardigans if nothing else has worked. I’ll talk to Remus when I next see him.” 

“What about Long-Toad Hold, they won’t trade either.” 

“The fuck have you been doing to upset them?” Millicent glared at the Thane of her hold who was glaring at the Augur.

“Nothing.” 

“I’m not talking to Neville for you, you lot can sort it out yourselves. Fucking idiots, upsetting the Long-Toad Hold. No wonder you didn’t want to see me yet. You fix it before the end of the year otherwise I will come and fix it and you’ll not like how. Bloody disgrace it is.” Millicent prodded the Thane in the chest.

“Anything else?” Millicent asked having taken a moment to let them mumble in agreement.

“Why did you take the outworlder to the Stone-Bear Hold?” The Thane dared to glare at her.

“Because you got the last one. It’s a good thing too, because if I’d given her to you then I would have had to take her away! You lot managing to upset the dullest Hold in all of Thedas. Fucking Long-Toads, how? Fix it.” Millicent counted to twelve. “I’m going into the roads, I’ll stop by on my way back to remind you what it means to be a Hagonite.”

The roads had been a blast, or for Millicent, they had been. They’d tracked down the talking spawn called the Messenger who had been happy to see them. The Architect had been less happy when Millicent had explained the situation. The Mother even less happy when Millicent had strolled in, the time finally right to deal with the two threats.

“So you see, whilst I like the plan, the whole lots of children thing. It’s just not going to wash.” The Mother had screamed a lot. Millicent had paid little attention, she’d tried eating the childer, they didn’t give anything in the way of nutrients. They weren’t even that tasty.

“We’ve had a chat with the other residents of the roads, the wardens and the dwarves and well… So, unless you have a good argument?” Duncan seemed amused by Millicent’s antics. Millicent was enjoying playing with her prey, it wasn’t often she was allowed to any more.

“Right, so good to know that the argument that I will die a slow painful death has been given. I’ll have a think about it, and in the meantime, do you want me to destroy you slowly or quickly?” The recruits had been sent back as soon as they’d had a good look at the Mother. They’d been saved the creepy song, that would come later. 

The Mother hadn’t expressed any interest in dying quickly or slowly, so Millicent had taken her time. She wanted samples, fresh samples. There wasn’t space for the Mother in the bag which would have been the best solution. The broodmothers were just too big, and unlike dragons couldn’t be squished down properly to fit. They didn’t shrink either, they just exploded when both Remus and Neville had tried the first time. 

Still, there was enough to use to base more experiments on. It had been a shame the Mother had been too enraged to have a decent conversation as well, for that was all Millicent really wanted. The Architect - no one trusted to give a straight forward answer. The Conductor just blathered on about how the gods were gone. They had been hoping that the Mother would have been amenable to talking about her experiences like the rejects had claimed she would.

“Do you think it’ll be enough for a breakthrough?” Duncan was sorting through different childer trying to spot any out of the ordinary to take back to mature.

“Merlin only knows. She tastes different from the other broodmothers samples that you sent. I’ll need to taste one fresh though too in case it’s a matter of freshness rather than anything else. It’s a shame you don’t have your own bag really.” The wardens also thought it was a shame they didn’t have their own hag-bag. It had come in useful many times for transporting dangerous packages without incident.

“Next one we spot we’ll wait for you.” He winked at her, he was much more of a rogue after a good slaughter. 

“You better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

The time for the Blight had arrived, it was like Neville; a wet squib. The wardens did have their best survival rate for the joining ever though which was nice. Duncan had tracked down every candidate and signed them all up using the rejects information. The Blight itself was over before it truly began. Millicent had taken her Hold down into the roads as punishment for not managing to make the Long-Toads happy. The wardens had tagged along with Duncan as to cleanse the soul of the archdemon.

“Right, so the Oat-Wolves took offence to the fact that the Hagonites did what exactly?” Alistair had taken to winding up Millicent’s hold as something to do.

“Alistair…” Duncan did his best to keep his best recruit from upsetting their best ally.

“He’s not the only one who wants to know,” Millicent added, Alistair had proven as eager as his ancestors. 

“We did nothing.” The Thane kept to his original story.

“Likely story, I’ll find out from Remus when we get back.” There was a snort of laughter from Alistair as the Thane stared at his living god in betrayal.

“I can stick it in my bag?” Millicent looked dubious as they’d pinned the Archdemon down, Duncan giving her a look. “Right.” 

“Alistair is being primed to be your next liaison.” Alistair was hovering in the background as Duncan and Millicent chattered over the barely breathing enemy.

“There is another way, we know that.” Millicent kicked the thing.

“It’s not going to stop being my time.” Millicent knew that she’d been working off and on over the centuries on the problem of the calling. She really liked the wardens. They were practically Slytherin.

“I can stick you and it in my bag?” Duncan snorted. “Right, well… It’s been nice. Are you sure?” Duncan had been really good fun. 

“In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.” 

The Hagonites had been much better behaved when they returned back to the Basin. They had hung back as Millicent had pulled the newest Archdemon to pieces, pushing all of it into her bag. The wardens had dealt with Duncan, honouring the latest warden to sacrifice for the good of the world. 

Millicent had vanished off shortly after parting ways with her Hold, appearing briefly in Denerim to see the King. It was the first confirmed appearance of the Hag, as she appeared and disappeared all over Thedas. 

“My Lady.” Millicent was back in Tevinter, they knew how to sacrifice. Theirs was not the warden way, and it was something she appreciated at this moment. Duncan’s death had been senseless, they had the knowledge that one of the newest batch of Ferelden wardens would find the cure for the calling. It was like her guardian all over again.

“Venatori?” The Archon shook his head. It was something Remus was curious about to see what stayed the same as they had meddled. 

“Alexius?”

“Alive and well. The wardens keep the lands nice and clean, my Lady.” 

“Pavus?” 

“Alive.” Millicent rolled her eyes at that. “Currently with Alexius.”

“I want to see them, arrange it.” Millicent liked the way the Archon jumped as she spoke. The joys of being known as an Ancient Hag in a land that embraced the magic arts.

“Of course my Lady. And the other?” 

“He still used it?” Millicent wasn’t surprised, from all they had learnt about Danarius he wasn’t the type to not experiment.

“The elf is lost to him.” 

“Interesting.” The Archon looked out at the city before them.

“Would it be best served if he was to end up dead?”

“The elf or the Magister?”

“My Lady.”

“Is it seemly for a Magister to be so attached to an elf? To chase him into the Free Marches?”

“We are fostering good relations with the Marches of late my Lady.” 

“It would be a shame for that to go to ruin over something that shouldn’t have happened.” 

“My Lady.”

“Magister Gereon Alexius to see Millicent.” Millicent liked that, she had visited the man in his own home, and he was the one visiting her. He didn’t look as impressed with it as she was. When he could defeat her in the arena perhaps she’d care.

“You honour the House of Alexius with your presence, my Lady.” 

“Naturally. Now I want to see all of that lovely research you and your lovely assistant have been doing.” Millicent also liked it when they paled like that. It was all well and good worshipping gods when they were long since dead. It was much more difficult when the god you chose to honour liked to pop in every now and again unannounced.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Dorian looked exactly as drawn, down to the ridiculous moustache.

“Altus Pavus, that is a question I often ask myself too. Now settle down next to me, and tell me all about what you and the Magister have been working on while he goes and gets all the paperwork for me. Including all the bits he’s afraid to share with anyone else because it’s not quite the done thing.” Millicent flashed the very pale Magister a toothy smile. 

She’d been marginally interested in the time dilation stuff, what she really wanted though was to show her face and make a point. Millicent felt by the end of her visit to House Alexius and then a later one to House Pavus that the point was very well made. 

A quick jaunt to the Arena for some playtime had rounded out the tour of Tevinter nicely. It was always good to see how they paled when they had proof of her existence. Then like all good guests she left before she’d outstayed her welcome.

All the way to Par Vollen via Seheron and the Anderfels. She had promised to take some of the precious blood to Weisshaupt as she was passing that way. It was always good to show her face as well, she saw the Orlesians and the Fereldens the most as they were on her doorstep. 

The Qun weren’t the biggest fans of Millicent. Millicent wasn’t the biggest fan of the Qun either, there had been a whole issue over a misunderstanding. Millicent didn’t apologise, and neither did the Qun. Instead, Millicent turned up to remind them she could, and they allowed her to because it was easier than stopping her.

“So, that group you sent to Ferelden. Well, we sent them back to you. Stop sending them and we’ll stop sending them back.” Millicent smiled at the trio. 

“You did not inform us of the latest arrival.”

“Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be interested in someone who just likes to shag elves.” 

“You toy like a child.”

“You forget that all the information from these people comes only through us.” Millicent perched on the war table. It was one of the better things about the Qunari, they built furniture that was more to Millicent’s size than any other race bar her Avvars.

It was the one truth that had held up so far, that all the dimensional rejects had ended up with Millicent. It was if she attracted them. They always appeared outside of her cabin, and only when Millicent was in residence. 

“We demand the next one, it has been too long since you gave one to us.”

“You didn’t want the last one, and you wouldn’t have wanted this one for the same reason.” 

“You lie.”

“I can summon the writing for you to read if you like?” Millicent gave the Ariqun a look, it was always the Ariqun who gave her the most amount of grief.

“It will just be lies.” 

“Look, the next one who comes who is all over you lot you can have with our pleasure. At the moment elves are a big thing, I think it’s the ears. What other reason is there?” Millicent had some sympathy for the Qunari on this. It was hard when you were bigger, at least all the rejects knew what the Qun was. 

“The Blight?”

“Dealt with, if you want a sample I did bring you one, bit of Archdemon for you. Though probably you should leave it to the wardens to play with.” Millicent handed over the jar with its pound of flesh. “If you do want to get rid of it, don’t just throw it away, contact the wardens to get rid of it. Barring that, lava. Lava should do it, and clear the area.”

“Leave.” 

“The Tamassrans are aware that you are here.” The Arishok added after the Ariqun waved Millicent away.

“I was thinking more the barracks myself…” The current Arishok was a bit less rigid than the previous and had, Millicent was pleased to see, the same mass of horns the drawings the rejects had provided them with.

Rivain embraced Millicent, and Millicent embraced Rivain. If she was ever to move from her Wilds, it would be to here. But she wasn’t going to, it had taken them a while to get settled in the Wilds, and leaving now would mean the old bat would win. 

From there it was a whistle-stop tour, only pausing to flirt with the Crows and then on to see one of the children who had made it out alive from the Wilds.

“Mother send her love?” 

“The old bat keeps trying to steal from me.”

“Have you fixed your wards?”

“Were they broken?”

Millicent liked the Silent Grove which in Millicent’s opinion was less than silent. Still the dragons were sweet to look at, as they batted about like felines high on catnip around Yavana. 

“How’s the latest doing?” Millicent had to stop and think about that, the latest was Morrigan.

“Duncan didn’t want to go down the god baby route.” There was a moment of silence at that. Yavana hadn’t known Duncan, or not that she had shared with Millicent, but Millicent had been fond of him. It was enough for Yavana.

“In Death, Sacrifice.”

“There was a moment where I wavered. It seemed so silly for him to die when they are so close to curing the calling.” Millicent gave Yavana an exasperated look.

“How old?”

“He could still shake it.”

“Did he waver?”

“They never do. The stubborn old bastards.”

“One last big adventure.” Yavana gave a wry smile. Millicent had complained before about how quickly they were to throw themselves at death.

“What are your plans?” They had been fairly sure when the first reject who actually knew who Yavana was that they’d circumvented her fate. Still nothing was inescapable.

“Mother said she would visit.” Millicent rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s the thought that counts.” 

“Well tell her to leave my things alone when she does.” Millicent was still annoyed about that. Not enough that she could be bothered to ward further out to divert the mage hunters to her territory. But annoyed all the same, if there was a deal it should be adhered to, it was the rules.

“I can’t tell if it’s Mother or the Parasite who dislikes you the most.” 

“By now aren’t they the same thing?”

“You would know better than I.” Millicent didn’t like that. Yes Millicent had met the woman before, but still, as far as Millicent was concerned she barely knew her.

“Not my mother, nor my parasite god.” 

“She’s hardly my god either. Neither are you.”

“I don’t need to be, she needs it. That’s the thing with parasites, they need something to feed on.” Millicent rather liked calling the thing attached to the old bat a parasite, it really didn’t like it.

“And the other?”

“Apparently he’s waking or has woken. Who knows. His friend has gone though so what that does to his little plans…” 

Millicent showed her face in Nevarra, because she could hardly not. A quick reminder that she hadn’t passed on from the world. Millicent enjoyed posing next to the portraits of herself. It was a good way to keep track of the hairstyles that worked for her.

The Free Marches had been relatively pleasant. Only relatively so, they were fond of the Maker in a way that the other states weren’t as much. It made visiting more awkward. Millicent was there, and the Maker was not. 

“Anders.”

“Millicent.” They didn’t get on. Anders had embraced the idea of being a spirit healer too hard, and Justice wasn’t fond of Millicent’s eating habits when she went to places like Tevinter.

“Fancy a trip into the roads?” Millicent asked. They hadn’t yet found where the stupid red idol was. It wasn’t something that they had shared with anyone but the wardens though. 

“I thought you were waiting for an actual guide to it?” That had been Remus who had suggested that maybe a reject would bring the actual game in so they could track it that way. So far none of the technology acquired had any such thing.

“That’s a no then.” Anders continued giving her a look. Fucking Anders, he was such a bitch at times. He never wanted to head into the roads - how he’d survived the joining she would never know. 

“Just the two of us?” Millicent would head down by herself but she got bored by herself and lost. Getting out was easy, she could just apparate herself out, but the corridors all looked the same. Even with chalk to mark off where she’d been.

“Really hate you.” Millicent snarled at him. Anders didn’t look upset by that.

“Come back with more people. And a map.” The other wardens were much nicer than Anders the giant prick.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ll never guess who popped by to see you.” Remus was rubbish at conversation at times.

“Literally anyone.” Millicent was annoyed, she’d seen the old bat on her way back, and Anders had really niggled.

“Milly!” Fucking Neville. She really wasn’t in the mood. All Millicent wanted to do was settle down with her samples and play until something made sense. Or until someone appeared with some maps. Or Anders apologised for being a prat. 

“An emissary from Orlais.” Remus waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Have they burnt down the elf place then after all?” Millicent was less curious about the elf stuff than Remus, Remus really liked meddling. Millicent didn’t see much point beyond her own projects. 

“No, I told you before that whole business was nipped in the bud.” Perhaps he had. But he’d also told her lots of other uninteresting things too. 

“So? What did they want?” The Orlais lot were at times fun, and others not so much. Gaspard had been fun for a while, and then he had been dead. Celene was more fun, Briala was not so much but Remus claimed that there was more to her than that.

“Celene wanted to know what you were planning to do about the tower. Because there are rumours that somethings happening but they all claim there isn’t.” Remus looked sly, it boded ill for Millicent’s experiments.

“It’s her country.” 

“Do you not want to see a spirit take form for its first time?” Damn the wolf. There were few things that she was inspired by. The wardens kept her more than occupied, and yet to actually watch it take place…

“I’ll speak to the Oat-Wolves…” Blast his sly hide. It wasn’t her problem if the Hagonites were still at odds with the other Holds. 

“The Long-Toad’s asked for guidance.” Millicent was ready to punch Neville in his nose, if she wasn’t faintly impressed by his attempt at blackmail.

“What did they do?” Millicent couldn’t help but ask.

“Something to do with the Hagonites burning cardigans outside the Hold.” Remus grinned. Millicent groaned.

“When they wouldn’t apologise, they then called the Long-Toads idiots for picking a weak god to follow.” Neville looked faintly smug.

“Why did they burn them in the first place?” Millicent could almost understand burning cardigans, they were appalling items of clothing. Millicent had burnt many of them whilst Remus was on his trips around Thedas with the rejects.

“Something to do with you sleeping with giants.” Remus was full-on smirking. “One of the Hagonites took offence to the fact that one of the Wolves had been telling some of the older tales.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” Millicent had been accused with sleeping with almost everything. It was something she was proud of. Even so, the size difference between the giants here and Millicent made her think twice.

“So… Going on a trip to a tower?” 

“Are you heading out to the Wolves any time soon?” Millicent counter questioned.

“Not for a while no, maybe next year or the year after.”

“I’m off to see the Toad’s soon, I’ve got a new variety of wheat for them to try higher up. I think I’ve cracked the trick of growing it in the winter months so it’ll keep them in grain all year round.” Millicent really couldn’t care less. 

“Think you can intimidate my lot?” Millicent felt like it was a fair question. Remus could when pushed, the whole turning into a wolf and ripping peoples throats out helped with that. Neville had the physique, but wasn’t great on intimidating. 

“Of course he can,” Remus said confidently, shaking his head behind Neville’s back.

“Just shield up, and pretend they are all bad puppies. You need to knock them down and then tell your toad’s to make friends again.” Millicent wasn’t sure when they’d decided to treat their holds like errant children. In the early days, it’d been much easier, they were all still petrified of the trio. Now it took more effort, and Millicent was attached to her belligerent following.

“So Compassion, how do you feel?” Millicent was settled down in the cell as the spirit stared at her. “Look, this can go two ways, or more but Remus always threatens with this can go one of two ways.”

The spirit wasn’t overly helpful, and Millicent didn’t have the patience to try and deal with it there.

“You will come with me, you’ll like Remus he’s great at helping people.” Millicent pushed the confused spirit into her bag where there was a moment as he wavered before righting himself. Huh, perhaps she wouldn’t push the wisdom spirit in her bag like Remus had suggested. 

“Millicent, you honour us with your presence.” Celene was ever gracious.

“Celene, looking as radiant as ever. Briala.” Millicent settled onto the edge of the table, not trusting the delicate-looking chair provided with her weight.

“Was the tower useful?” Celene enquired.

“It was interesting to watch, there was definitely a surge in the air as he came through, but he’s proving difficult to question. Remus will chat and I’ll be sure to feedback anything relevant.” Millicent snagged one of the eggs from the table, it had the faint glow of being fertilised.

“The network is secured.” Briala glared at Millicent as Celene gently stroked her lover’s hand.

“Well, it’s up to you two as to what you want to do with it. Just keep in mind the whole Qun thing.” Millicent wasn’t bothered, she could apparate as could Remus and Neville to wherever they wanted to go as long as they’d been there before. By this point, there were few places they hadn’t been.

“Felassan is being watched.” Briala continued to glare.

“Well we have been warned the sods waking so any time now.” Millicent had as much respect for the so-called dread wolf as Briala did, if not for differing reasons.

“What will you do?” Millicent wasn’t sure when they had all decided the people to deal with him would be the trio. It was most annoying.

“The question is what will you do with him. He’s your problem.” Millicent stared at Briala. Briala wanted to be in charge of the elves, she’d been doing a semi-fine job so far. Even if Millicent would pretend otherwise. 

“The tensions between the Templar Order and the Mage Collective is still negligible, but we are monitoring it as are our neighbours,” Celene answered before Briala could start another fight with Millicent, or vice versa.

“If there is nothing else I need to get back to my samples.” Briala glared at her. “No, there is nothing new. The Archdemon died but I haven’t had chance to examine the latest one in detail.”

Millicent was most relieved when she was only greeted by the old bat on her return. Relieved in the way when you are expecting blizzard, you only experience a flood.

“He has woken.” 

“Wonderful, and now he can go back to sleep.” Millicent wasn’t sure why the old bat was so pleased. She hadn’t been pleased about being told that he would steal the parasite from her before. Now though, it was all she could talk about when they weren’t fighting about stealing from each other.

“He will come for you.” 

“Let him come. Like everyone else has. Because that’s all any of you ever do, come and interfere with my research.” Millicent was bored silly.

“Morrigan was most upset that you stole her child from her.” 

“Morrigan is most upset all of the time. If it’s not a mirror, it’s something else.” 

“The Hawke still went to Kirkwall.” The old bat was trying her patience.

“Well done them.” Although, if the Hawkes had gone to Kirkwall, perhaps it was time to go back down into the roads with Anders and find the totem. That was the last bit of the puzzle. 

“You think you’ve changed things, but what is to come has been written in the stars long before you stepped foot in this world.” The old bat had truly given everything over to the parasite.

“Yes yes yes, we are evil for coming in and stealing from you all that precious nothing you had.” Millicent had heard it all before, and not just from the parasite.

“He’ll release them and then you will pay.” 

“I can’t work out if you want us to stop him?” Millicent stared at the old bat. “Because to be completely honest, it’s not like they didn’t try the first time around and failed.”


	5. Chapter 5

The cabin was quiet. The Greenhouses were empty and under stasis. Neville had not once allowed the other two to do more than water when he wasn’t there. Millicent had long since forgotten what she’d learnt that one year, and Remus had the ability to kill plant life by looking at it.

She was in the middle of adding Archdemon blood to the latest batch of vials, when she felt the same annoying pull she did every time a reject came through. Millicent should have stayed away from her home, but it was her home and not the rejects. They shouldn’t keep her out.

“Hello?” At least this one wasn’t American. Female though, most of them were female. Remus said the current ratio was nine females out of every ten. 

Millicent considered ignoring the voice. If she did perhaps they’d wander into the wilds where it was still pretty dangerous. But then the old bat might stumble across them and then Remus would be upset. It hadn’t been five years yet either, it hadn’t even been a year. 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Millicent blamed Remus for how inviting the cabin looked. He’d picked a nicer looking design from the book of homes that Millicent had chosen as appropriate Hag designs.

“Dangerous potion work going on. You need to wait there.” Remus would sulk if this one ended up tainted from the blood. Although perhaps she could use the newest reject as a test subject, see what unadulterated Archdemon blood did on a reject. She’d have to remember that for later.

Millicent didn’t rush, the blood had proven corrosive when splashed, and she liked the countertop. It had been crafted by the Hagonites out of the latest incarnation of Hakkon. Still it didn’t take as long as Millicent needed to get her calm together. It had been a long year, and she was more used to long centuries than years.

“Oh my gourd! It’s you! You’re Morgana Le Fay!” Well that was a first, normally it was a different reaction. Millicent wasn’t too upset by the moniker either. 

“Not quite but thank you. Millicent Bulstrode. And you are?” 

“The Millicent Bulstrode?” The woman looked like she was about to wet herself. 

“The one and only, unless there are others running around named after me.” Millicent doubted it, they were all known by their first names only now. Millicent the Hag, Remus the Wolf, Neville the Toad. Millicent had suggested that maybe Neville wanted to pick something other than a toad, but he’d rejected the idea. 

“Oh wow. Are you a witch?” the woman had her hands clasped against her bosom as if it was the most extraordinary thing she’d ever heard. It made a wonderful change.

“A Hag, but if you mean do I have a wand and does it do magic? Then yes, I am a witch of some renown.” Millicent thought that being a living god gave more than some renown so she wasn’t lying.

“Oh wow, that’s so incredible! So where are we? The Forbidden Forest?” Millicent started to get a sinking feeling. This would be another one of the stupid Potterheads who was only excited because it meant Potter was real too.

“No. We are in the Korcari Wilds.” Huh the woman didn’t look too upset by that.

“Millicent Bulstrode is in Thedas? That’s the most amazing crossover I could ever imagine!” Millicent relaxed, perhaps this reject wouldn’t be too bad after all.

“Right, so now you know who I am, a name would be nice.” 

“I’m sorry, Natalie, very pleased to meet you Millicent. Very pleased to meet you. My friend will be so jealous when she finds out I got to meet the Millicent Bulstrode. We had a Livejournal based on you, and then a Tumblr.” Huh, she might keep this one for herself.

“Did you bring anything with you?” Millicent peered at the woman, she looked to be of bearing age. That was about as technical as Millicent got these days when guessing ages. They were either children, bearing age or about to drop dead.

“Oh, like technology?” Natalie pulled her backpack off. “I have my laptop and headphones, phone, my kindle, and a solar battery pack.” 

“I thought you could have the kindle app on phones now?” Millicent was up to date with the technology, although it all seemed to move slowly. They only seemed to have changed sizes, some of the phones were tiny and some were huge. A couple of them had talked about megapixels but it made very little difference.

“Oh, well that’s what Louise said too, but I’ve always had my kindle. It’s not backlit but it still works. I do have most of the books on my phone as well for the ease of it. But there’s something about the kindle - it’s like a book.” Millicent had heard similar from other rejects. She felt they just liked having things with them.

“I’m going out on a limb, you are a huge fan of not only my divine self, but of Thedas?” No doubt she also really liked the pocket monster things that one of the rejects had tried to get Neville interested in.

“My secret passion is Mass Effect.” Natalie blushed. “I just want to meet Wrex, I know everyone prefers Garrus, but Wrex is the one I want to meet.” She pulled out a sketchbook full of drawings of the creature. Millicent could see the appeal, he was built for action.

“So far no Mass Effect in Thedas. Anything interesting on the laptop?” Like the second game. That was what Millicent was hoping for. 

“I have all the Mass Effect games, with my perfect run-throughs. I have Origins on there, and Inquisition, oh what year is it?” 

“How about the second one, the one with Hawke?” Millicent waved away the question.

“How do you know about that?” 

“You aren’t the first, you aren’t even the first one this year.” Millicent took some slight pleasure in the way it always burst the bubble. How they all would deflate a little bit to discover that they weren’t quite the special chosen ones they thought.

“Oh, and yes the second one. It is modded though, they all are. What year is it? The sky isn’t fractured but I guess maybe it isn’t this far away from the Temple. Has there been the blight yet? Oh, can’t have been if the Wilds look like this, unless you warded against it? Do your wards even work that way?”

“The Blight’s dealt with, Duncan died sacrificing himself for it.” Millicent was still bitter about it. That batch of recruits had better pay off, Millicent had almost told Alistair to send them off there and then to find the cure. It had been Duncan who had told her they would need to be seasoned first. Bastard was no doubt right.

“So Kirkwall or the Temple?” Natalie kept up with her which was nice.

“Kirkwall. Now, you’ll need to swear a vow not to tell anyone about what you know besides myself.” She should really include Remus in it, but he wasn’t there and Millicent wasn’t prepared to have an in-depth chat about the two others.

They left the cabin a few days later, leaving a note for Remus stuffed under Millicent’s pillow. Natalie had been pretty good at accepting things on the whole. Millicent hadn’t explained yet that she was in Thedas to stay, but neither had Natalie asked. She was one of the brighter ones, and that wasn’t just because she knew who Millicent was.

“Millicent.” Anders was as graceful a host as ever. It wasn’t her fault that Alistair had escorted them this time, having bumped into him coming into the Wilds as they were leaving.

“Anders, have you been approached yet?” Alistair liked Anders about as much as Anders liked Alistair. Which was a touch more than he liked Millicent. 

“Not yet, but then the Hawke family didn’t have any problems entering Kirkwall. The elder of the daughters is working as a Guard, and the younger twins are doing merc work on the side to earn enough to buy back the family home.” Anders had done what he was told to do.

“Tethras?” Natalie was quietly watching. She’d lost the wide-eyed look after the first day of being in Millicent’s company. She’d gotten to witness another Millicent/Flemmeth argument over wards. It had knocked the shine off a little bit.

“Has started to look for investors.” 

“The Pirate?” Alistair gave Millicent a shrug, were they really worried about her when the Qunari hadn’t been seen.

“Taken up residence in the Rose. The Tevinter has been spotted in High Town and the Chantry boy is working with the two guards from Lothering.” Millicent rolled her eyes, he was getting snarky now in tone.

“What about Merrill?” Natalie asked, with Alistair grinning at her. Alistair had been coaxing Natalie into wanting to be a warden, so far he’d been highly persuasive, he just needed Anders not to ruin it for them.

“The Dalish are camping where they are supposed to be.” 

“What about the Gallows?” Millicent asked carefully. Millicent hadn’t really cared either way for the plight of the Mages. Even after it had been explained to her in great detail why she should be. She was a Hag, and the first time the templars had tried anything with her she’d used the brand on them instead.

“Nothing unusual. According to the gossip from the traders the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter are in an illicit relationship and have been for years.” Anders looked less than impressed by that.

“If anything changes?” Alistair gave him a stern look.

“I send word to you and not attempt to deal with it myself. I am not to try and blow up the chantry, even if Justice thinks it’s for the best.” Anders sounded bored as Natalie stared at them all.

“Justice, you both swore the vow, so good luck trying.” Millicent purred, enjoying how both Anders and the Spirit glared at her.

“Millicent, don’t tease him. Anders, Natalie is going to be joining us on our expedition down to the roads and she was very excited to meet you.” Alistair sounded dubious as to why, but Natalie had been fairly excited to be taken to Kirkwall.

“You want to be a warden?” Anders asked, Millicent could hear the rest of the sentence.

“Who wouldn’t?” Millicent hid her smirk by turning round to cough instead. Anders had regretted it from the first moment he’d signed up. Of all the people who knew about the future events he was the only one who had thrown a fit.

“Right, and you know you might not survive?” 

“Anders stop trying to convince her otherwise. The survival rate for the outworlders is very high.” Alistair wasn’t wrong, but some still died. 

It didn’t take long before Anders was approached much to his distaste. Millicent had kept herself busy by checking in with the Viscount who had looked unsure about her presence. Natalie had fallen in love with the city, and had managed to meet all but the Dalish elf in the week they’d waited. 

Alistair had checked in with the Gallows, and had reported back that if the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter weren’t together he was a virgin. Millicent assured Natalie that the last thing Alistair was, was a virgin.

“Carver and Bethany meet Millicent, Alistair and Natalie. They will be coming with us.” Anders had looked less than happy to introduce them. 

“Pleasure.” Millicent liked Carver already, he was the same big build as Alistair with a little more puppy fat around the cheeks. Bethany was pleasant enough, if a little wary. It was a good thing, and something Millicent had encouraged Natalie to be.

The Tethras brothers had been delighted in the way that the Hawke twins were able to provide actual wardens to take them down into the deep roads. The roads were dangerous to the unwary, and this far from Orzammar there was a much greater risk of darkspawn. 

The expedition went off without a hitch, Millicent had developed a keen sense for where the spawn lurked, having devoured a large amount of flesh from all the different species over the many centuries. Alistair and Anders were more than capable of picking off the ones that lurked in the dark whilst Millicent tore through them with gay abandon. 

The red totem was found, the game hadn’t been very helpful with the maps not looking a bit like the reality. There had been a moment of concern from Millicent when opening her bag the spirit waved at her. It was at that moment she remembered not only the spirit was in her bag, but the Conductor too. 

“I’ll be back.” Natalie had giggled at that, Millicent didn’t quite get all of the rejects humour at times. But she wasn’t prepared to leave a spirit, a talking spawn and the totem together at the same time. It just felt like a recipe for disaster.

Remus was sat nattering to Morrigan as she apparated back. 

“Don’t tell me, your mother told you something?” Millicent couldn’t help herself, Morrigan always greeted her with a “Mother told me not to talk to you.” 

“What did you do with the latest?” Remus asked.

“She’s in the deep roads with Alistair and Anders. I’ve got the totem. I’ve also got Compassion, who I need out of my bag.” Millicent gave him her best, please solve the problem look. 

“Oh, how did you get on?” Millicent pulled Compassion out as Remus asked her inane questions.

“Lot of power went into it, but you need to get him talking. Either it’s a Justice issue again, or he’s still confused. Deal with it? I dealt with the latest reject.” Millicent batted her lashes, pushing Compassion to Remus.

“Perhaps I can help?” Morrigan looked at the spirit like a starving cat.

“Morrigan, hands off the new spirit thing. Remus, make sure she doesn’t try and god baby it.” Millicent trusted Morrigan, and all of the old bat’s children as far as Neville could throw them. 

“Neville’s still with the Toad’s, otherwise I would say take him with you. He’s been asking for some more samples from the roads which haven’t been touched.” Millicent gave Remus her best put upon look. Neville could also go down into the roads with the wardens. 

“Sure, anyway latest one wants to be a warden. Well they do now, even with Anders being a depressive prat. Alistair is thrilled, so you won’t get to meet them which is a shame. This one knew who I was for once, and was excited by it.” He gave her an amused look.

“It’s alright for you, who knew everyone would like wolves.” Millicent felt herself heading into a sulking fit again. There was a reasonable amount of rejects who had wanted to know if Remus had sex in wolf form with his partners. 

“I’ll let Neville know that if you see anything you’ll bring it back. What are you going to do with the totem though?” It was a good question. 

“Banish it?” He gave her a dubious look. 

“Transfigure?” It was her turn to give him a dubious look. 

“Perhaps if you give it to me to look after it.” Morrigan helpfully offered.

“Perhaps I go back on my promise not to push you in my bag?” 

“Millicent…” Remus gave her a mock disapproving look. 

“I’ll stick it in one of the vials I use for the archdemon blood.” It was the best she could come up with. Millicent hadn’t had to act this quickly in over a millennium. 

Alistair and Natalie were both pleased to see her return, the elder Tethras not as much after Anders had explained that the totem was gone for good. Millicent was fairly sure Anders had told him out of spite so Millicent was subjected to a tirade. Unlike Anders, Millicent had useful spells and silenced him almost immediately.

“Right, so Neville wants specimens as well, plant ones from places not touched for a while so here basically.” Millicent rolled her eyes as Alistair grinned.

“Neville?” Natalie perked up.

“Yes, that one. He’s with the Avvar at the moment but maybe you’ll meet him later if you come back with Alistair to visit.” Millicent didn’t point out that at that point she wouldn’t have a clue who Neville was. 

“I can’t wait to tell Louise about this, it’s such a ride!” Alistair kicked Anders as he opened his mouth.

“Yeah, you saved the day yay…!” Millicent replied, heading to the back of the totem room to find the other way out. 

They’d parted ways with the Kirkwall bound lot as they hit daylight. The Tethras brothers had been more than pleased with the haul, as had the Hawke twins. Millicent had a few plant samples that would please Neville, and more importantly a giant rock thing to play with to see how it worked. It had some moss on it as well that Neville could examine, so really it was his gift too.

“See you in a few months after we get Natalie all settled in.” Alistair had patted the confused woman on the back. She’d reacted well to the obliviate, and had been stripped of all her none Thedas belongings.

“Need a lift?” Millicent liked to offer, it was the polite thing to do.

“Better not, we need to build up her endurance.”


	6. Chapter 6

Remus had managed to get Compassion talking, Millicent knew he would. It was his skill, settling nervous things down. Compassion was still wary around her but didn’t skitter away or glare like Justice did.

Neville had reassured her that the Holds were all trading and talking nicely again. Millicent had doubts about that, even when cowed the Hagonites weren’t nice. Still, it was one less thing to worry about. Though she was sure other people didn’t rate the Holds as important as a potential plague of red lyrium. 

“Hello?” Another one. Was that the third this year?

This one had been male, which was unusual. So far they had three males in total. He’d brought a gun through, and maps, high-quality maps, that didn’t apply to Thedas.

Remus had dealt with this one too, who surprisingly had wanted to join the Chantry. Millicent had been so sure he would want to join the military that she’d bet with the other two that she would talk to the Divine if he didn’t. Millicent was never betting with Remus again. 

“Is anyone there?” “Hello?” Two voices. Millicent was going to hide elsewhere until the rest of the decade was through. They’d only just gotten rid of the last one. How had she complained about one every five years?

Best friends for life had stumbled through together, complete with hiking gear. Alistair had been happy to take them off her hands when they had cooed over the warden liaison. 

A whole family were the next to arrive, and Millicent was fuming. They had settled in with the Hagonites who had been stunned. Millicent had given the Thane a lecture about how with the family they weren’t allowed to whine at her about fresh blood. Because she was providing six members of fresh blood for the price of one. 

Millicent didn’t return back to the Wilds for six months, hiding out with Yavana instead who had been less than supportive. It hadn’t helped that Millicent’s skin was itching, and only growing worse. Nor had the fact that Remus had claimed there was a massive magical disturbance in the Wilds with her absence.

Twelve different rejects. As soon as Millicent had stepped foot into the cabin, twelve different rejects had appeared. All very excited and pleased to be there. The Qun finally got a couple, even if one was gifted to the Chargers in the form of a mute male. Millicent made a note to check in on the ones she’d gifted to the Qun after the Ariqun had almost looked gleeful at the prospect. 

“I want to be a Legion of the Dead.” Millicent had stared at the latest reject who looked a lot like Luna. “Dwarves are so cool, and the Legion are the best.” 

Alistair had looked a little sad at that, he’d been enjoying the recruiting spree of late and had spent a long time with this one. Millicent wasn’t sure exactly why, she was tiny and frail. 

“Right, a Legion of the Dead and not a warden?” Millicent asked again. 

“Well the Legion of the Dead have such a rich culture, and if I’m going to die here I want to do something worthwhile.” Alistair had looked offended by that.

“Want to see a Titan then?” Millicent had been itching to go see the Titans but nothing had stirred to guide them so far. She had a good feeling though. 

“You’ll need the wardens then.” Alistair winked, he had also been keen on seeing the things up close and personal. 

“Of course, why go into the roads without one.”

The Legion had been less than pleased to see Alistair there, who had forced them deeper into the roads than the Legion had been in years. Alistair enjoyed romping through killing spawn. With Millicent who had adopted him as a worthy successor to her previous favourite, was now practically unkillable.

“Don’t touch anything. But do point it out, I need more samples.” Neville was coming along this time. Remus had finally been able to pin down his old elf and was celebrating curing the wolves by taking a break. 

The titan had been impressive and there had been no two ways about it. Millicent had more samples than she knew what to do with, and had to go back twice to collect more afterwards. The Legion had kept quiet, the new reject fitting in nicely. The wardens had been suitably impressed, and Alistair had even remembered to praise their style.

“Why do they need an Inquisition?” Millicent couldn’t get her head around the concept. The Mage Collective and the Templar Order weren’t friends but they weren’t at war either. The Chantry was stable enough, and Tevinter had the Qun under control and vice versa.

“Because the Vael’s want reassurance about the threat of the wolf.” Remus was patiently explaining. 

“But what are they going to achieve?” Remus shrugged. No one had seen the so-called dread wolf yet, although the old bat had continued to mention him in conversation.

“They found a new clutch of Griffons.” Neville was reading the latest newsletter from the wardens. The trio got one every quarter as Patrons for the Warden Order. 

“Cure?” Millicent asked hopefully.

“Not yet, but there is six different expeditions in the right direction. Oh, and Weisshaupt has announced that officially there has been no darkspawn activity in Antiva for the first time this year.” Neville sounded pleased.

“Is that because no one’s been to look for any?” Millicent was more sceptical.

“The Antivan roads aren’t as numerous as those under Ferelden and Orlais,” Remus added, looking up from the latest Tethras novel.

“Orzammar will want to take advantage.” Neville had more to do with the Dwarves than the rest of them. Millicent always felt ungainly around them, and the furniture made her feel bigger than she was. They weren’t a big fan of the wolf either.

“Well, as long as they don’t do what they did the last time they tried to expand…” 

“Why do I have to go and see the Inquisition?” Millicent whined. It wasn’t fair in the slightest. There had been a slow down in rejects but it had been Millicent who’d done the bulk amount of work with them having lost several bets over where they wanted to be.

“Because you agreed that you would. When you said that man wanted to be in the military, and it turned out he was a man of the Maker.” Remus grinned at her.

“Also, you need to check in with the Hagonites, they’ve started muttering at the Toad’s again.” Neville helped.

“The Toad’s need to learn to get a thick skin.” And Millicent would smack the Thane if he whined again about how they’d upset everyone and it wasn’t their fault. Millicent was beginning to think they were more like Malfoy than her.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Neville yelped as he had a book thrown at him.

“Great, now the worst is going to happen.” 

“Hello?” another reject, she should have just left when they said. This one wanted to marry into nobility. She left them with Remus to sort. 

Solas, the so-called Dread Wolf looked almost like he had the last time she’d seen him. He also looked a lot like he had in all the art everyone seemed to have of him. 

He’d looked pale when he’d spotted her entering the building. Millicent was somewhat surprised that no one had noticed him. All of the relevant leaders had been provided with images in case he tried what he’d done in the games.

“A word?” He had the nerve to try and speak to her, after what he did last time. “Please.” Millicent was pleased to see the word almost broke his teeth.

“Fine. Here or in the Wilds?” Millicent enjoyed seeing him grit his teeth.

“Here.” Millicent debated just taking him back to the Wilds anyway and letting Remus have a go at him. He had some cheek.

“Muffliato. Nice to see you again.” Millicent gave him her fakest smile.

“You said you were going to leave.” Millicent didn’t remember saying anything of the sort.

“Well you said you weren’t going to try and kill us.” They stared at each other for a moment. “The parasite wants you dead.” 

“Mythal is no more a parasite than you are.” 

“The parasite has spent the last decade taunting me about you waking and wanting to bring back the others.”

“Into wakefulness did I step.” 

“The parasite won’t shut up about you. How the dread wolf is going to save the true inheritors.” Millicent purred. Solas had looked uncomfortable at her continual use of parasite. “So, will you be coming peacefully or do I need to drag you kicking and screaming?”

“All I desire is the Eluvians.” 

“Briala has them, I don’t think she’ll share. She likes you less than I do, and that’s saying something. You didn’t set her up to be attacked by all of your so-called brothers and sisters.” 

“They were stopped and locked away for a reason.” Millicent scoffed at that, she remembered all too well how they had been stopped. It had been through no help from Solas. Oh, the wolf had slunk off and returned with a plan to imprison them. He’d also set her up to begin with.

“So having gained access to the network? Am I truly to believe that you won’t try again?” 

“The gateways lead to many places, other worlds.” This is why she fell out with Solas. He couldn’t answer a straight question if his life depended on it. Which it currently did. Or would after they had figured out with Compassion how it all worked.

“We like this one. It’s homey.” Millicent patted him on the back, firmer than she would one of her Avvar.

“Millicent, thank you for agreeing to meet with us. We have heard rumours that the scoundrel has been spotted trying to recruit.” Millicent gave Solas a look as he stood quietly by the door.

“Really? Well, the other one has been wittering on about how he was due to wake now. The time is right.” He was doing a good job of looking like he wasn’t listening.

“We would be honoured if you would join the Inquisition?” The Divine gave Millicent the full effect. It made no difference whatsoever.

“Unfortunately, until we have a location for him, I have other things to be getting on with.” Millicent was blunt.

“Can we rely on your presence when the time comes?” The redhead, Leliana asked, not as cowed as the Divine by her answer.

“No one has more invested in seeing the wolf castrated than I.” Millicent was pleased to see him stiffen. She didn’t give him the chance to weasel away as she left the hall. The Inquisition was as necessary as Neville was in most situations. 

“You are coming with me.” She hissed in his ear.

“Oh, you found him then?” Remus was observant as ever. 

“Who did she find?” Alistair was staring at Millicent and Solas blankly. 

“Illusion?” Millicent thumped the elf in the stomach. “Alistair, meet Solas the so-called Dread Wolf. Backstabber extreme.” 

“He doesn’t look like he does in the pictures.” Alistair shrugged and returned back to the game of cards with the better wolf.

“The old bat about?” 

“Not since you left, Neville said he saw her flying off in the direction of Orlais. Not Antiva like you said she would. You owe Neville’s Toads the next one to come through.” Millicent scowled at Remus who looked unrepentant. The next one meant she’d have to convince them. Or did she, she could just obliviate and be done with it. The Hagonites were still happy about the family as well… 

“So what are you going to do with him?” Alistair asked, stealing a card from the deck.

“What had we got planned?” Millicent couldn’t remember this part. They had plans for curing the calling. They had plans for the lyrium, they didn’t have plans as such for dealing with the elf.

“Well Orlais want him executed.” Alistair winked.

“We don’t even know if it would work, do we?” Millicent looked at Remus who shrugged. “Bag?” 

“Just until the next one comes through with more information?” Remus replied.

“Will you tell anyone?” Alistair asked curiously. It was a fair question. Did they tell them that they’d caught the dreaded dread wolf, and were just hanging on to him until they had more information.

“Well, we’ve told Alistair, so that’s someone right?” 

“I am definitely someone, that’s true.”

Solas wasn’t given much option as Millicent stuffed him in the bag. It might not have been the best plan, but what was a hag to do? Now that was dealt with they could focus on the bigger issues in life.

“Where is Neville?”

“He’s explaining to Morrigan why she can’t have Compassion again. She won’t listen to me about it any more.” Remus grinned.

Millicent felt that as lives went, being living gods wasn’t a bad one. Not when there were fun things like Alistair roaming about just ripe for the picking. It was not a bad life at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it as one. But Flowers was like no, so blame her for the random chapters. 
> 
> Also = I have theories about why some MCITS make it through the joining and others don't. It's a great one. 
> 
> Uh, the 20yr plus Milly still hasn't got her ending yet. so... By Christmas for sure. Also maybe a Torchwood one. And I have another DA two to get out. >.>


End file.
